The Chronicles of Camaot: The Homeless
The Homeless is the first part of The Cronicles of Camaot, it discribes the journey of the Matoran of Xea-nui, after Angraban was destroyed by The Tsunami. However, most of the links link to pages that do not exist and probably never will, for is story is cut off from the rest of the story, since there were some major changes in the story. Chapter one: The death of an island With fear in her eyes, Descic, the astrologist of Ga-Herem, looked up in the sky. She didn’t saw what she wanted to see, but even in her mightiest dreams, she couldn’t change the shape of the stars, even if she wanted it so desperately as she did now. All her thoughts slowly vanished, until only a single one was left to be alone, repeating into the eternity: the Turaga has to know this… Turaga Nemis, the Turaga of Ga-Herem, was silently meditating in front of her hut. She was thinking. The disaster was about to happen, there wasn’t much time left. She had told the other Turaga months before, and they were prepared. The Turaga didn’t told the Matoran, to avoid panic, that would form a disaster on its own. She knew what was about to happen in the following minutes, she knew that Descic was going to run into her about twenty seconds, and she also knew that this were her last thoughts. It happened exactly as she foretold, Descic ran into her, and while trying to breath, she shouted her discovery. Turaga Nemis listened to her and waited, after several moments she said: Go looking for an safe place, I will evacuate the island. Inside his workplace, the Ta-Matoran Ahirim was hammering on an piece of metal. He was so lost in his thoughts about what he was going to make, he didn’t heard what was happening outside of his workplace (his workplace had thick walls). When he finally heard a screaming, he moved himself away from his furnace, to find out who was screaming, and if that person could scream a bit more silent. When he stepped out of his door, he found himself in an total inferno of screaming Matoran, dragging their most important stuff to the shore. After a few minutes, he finally succeeded in stopping a fellow Ta-Matoran and he asked him what was happening. He knew the Ta-Matoran very well, it was Iëk, one of his neighbours. Iëk told him that the island was going to be destructed by an enormous wave within moments, Ahirim couldn’t hold him any longer, and got into his workplace to collect his most important stuff. Sanay, the Turaga of Le-Herem was making up his mind. He knew this was coming, and he was prepared. A few days ago, he gave his craftsman the order to make an giant ship. It was the only solution, the Le-Matoran would never make it to the shore in time. As soon as he had told the craftsman what to do, and the importance of this action, they started quickly with the building of the ship. It had to be big enough to carry every Le-Matoran in the village, since he didn’t want to leave anyone behind. And now, all their hard work was going to be tested. He was a bit nervous, if he made an mistake, the whole village might not survive. Finally The Tsunami was coming. Enormous parts of Angraban vanished into the sea, whole deserts, forests, and mountains where covered by the water, nowhere ever to exist but in stories. All the Matoran, Turaga, and Rahi who where still on the island died that day. An silent wave of fear and disbelieve encountered the Le-Matoran when they found out which destiny the ship was about to fulfil. Shocked, they entered the ship, while the strongest Matoran where dragging everything that they would need on board of the ship. Just when everything was ready, the water struck the front of the ship, almost crushing it. Water started to float over the ships rails, they were too heavy, after plunging every thing they had into the water, they came to the conclusion that someone had to jump into the streaming water, at the end Turaga Sanay jumped into the water himself, to be mentioned as the hero who sacrificed his life for the Matoran. With his death, all the Turaga of Angraban were death, and the knowledge about the history of Angraban was lost forever. When the water had calmed down, the Matoran floated on the empty ocean of Aqua Magna. Some were crying about what they lost in the past, some were thinking of what was about to come in the future, in their search for an new home. Chapter two: A new hope Days after The Tsunami, Juvik, an Po-Matoran, was sitting on the rail of the boat. He had seen nothing but water for days, and being an Po-Matoran, he hated water. Silently, he wished they were lost in an endless desert, with a lot of stone to carve. Descic walked near to him, and sat down, she liked this new panorama, of course, she was an Ga-Matoran, she liked water. He asked her if he was about to see some dry land within the coming days, but she told him that the sky was covered with clouds and mist, so she couldn’t see anything. He cursed his fate and stood up to find himself some members of his former village. Juvik walked over the wooden surface of the ship, his foot struck an outpointing piece of metal, an he dropped face down on harsh, wooden floor the ship. while trying to get back on his feet, he looked straight into the eyes of an Gukko bird, the Gukko looked at him for a few moments, to turn his head into the air and fly away. Juvik needed some time to realize that he probably found the solution for their problems. If this Gukko came from Angraban, he should have been flying around for two weeks and that’s impossible for a Gukko, so he has to come from another island, that can’t be far away from here. The Ta-Matoran Damorek, the captain of the guard of Ta-herem, was in charge on the fleet. He was about to start his daily journey to find out if everything was all right on the ship, when Juvik ran into him. While trying to breath, the Po-matoran told him about the Gukko, and reported the dangerous, outpointing piece of metal. Regularly, Juvik would go to Turaga Gehid, the Turaga of Po-herem, he knew how to navigate with the help of birds, but the Turaga died when The Tsunami struck Angraban, so he told Damorek to go to Raecx, the right hand of Turaga Gehid. Raecx was lying on his back in the misty sun. He was busy carrying out the lessons he got teached by Turaga Gehid. The Turaga of Po-herem told him that if you’re not able to have tree meals a day, you have to compensate that with lesser work. He missed the Turaga, on Angraban, he was like a father to him. He concentrated on his lesson, and removed an annoying piece of wood underneath his back. In the corner of his eye, he saw two Matoran running towards him, yelling and screaming about a Gukko that has just landed on the deck of the ship, an mysterious island, and an very dangerous, outpointing piece of metal. Just a few inches from where he was lying, the two Matoran stood still. He recognized them as Juvik and Damorek. After they told him about all the happenings in the past few minutes, and plunged an whole bucket of water into his face, he was willing to come with them. Juvik brought him to the spot where it all happened. After a few minutes, Raecx found out in which direction they had to go to find the mysterious island. Immediately, Damorek gave the orders to change the direction the fleet was going, and start their journey to the mysterious island. Chapter three: The Hidecki Slowly, the gathered Matoran encountered the contours of the enormous cliffs of the island. They could see the bottom of the ocean true the clear water, some of the Matoran jumped into the water and were trying to get on land the first. As soon as the ship struck the bottom, hundreds of matoran ran towards the beach, greeting their new home. That night, the Matoran where sleeping an peaceful sleep, only a few were still awake to keep an eye on them, they didn’t had to worry about their future anymore. The Ta-matoran Feycan looked sleepy into the darkness of the forest, he could have swore he heard something, after looking again, he came to the conclusion that his senses must have betrayed him. It wasn’t the time for sad thoughts, the Matoran were safely stranded on a new island. Iëk walked near to him, on Angraban, they were best friends, but they lost each other in the chaos of the upcoming Tsunami, he was happy he saw his friend again. Iëk immediately started talking, like always. After an long conversation between Iëk and Feycan, Iëk got to sleep, leaving Feycan alone with the tree he used as a support for his tormented back Just a few inches away from the top of his head, a small, venomous dart struck the tree. Quickly, he jumped behind the tree to avoid his fate as an porcupine. Hundreds of darts and arrows were shot from the forest, every Matoran who couldn’t hide in time stood nailed to the ground, literally. One of the victims was Descic, the astrologist, she tried to flee by jumping into the water, in mid-air, she got an arrow in her eye. It stopped raining primitive projectiles. An horde of aggressive cavemen ran towards the unhappy Matoran. Most of the former dwellers of Angraban tried to make their escape true the forest, only to be captured. An handful of brave, and stupid Matoran stood still, and prepared for fight, only to be slaughtered. Feycan landed face-down on the cold, rock-hard floor of his prison, he looked at his fellow prisoners. He recognized the Po-matoran Juvik, the Ga-matoran Haynahii, the Ko-matoran Canim and the Onu-matoran Garihs. After spending a couple of hours as a prisoner, Juvik tried everything to escape, without success. He was just starting to loose hope, when the door of the prison was bashed open, crashing violently into the wall. An huge, blue armoured Hidecki entered the prison, aside with his unbearable smell. For a moment, his terrifying eyes inspected the helpless Matoran. He grabbed Juvik and threw him out of the prison, almost shattering his mask to pieces. After the stunned Matoran crawled back on its feet, the Hidecki tossed him over his shoulder, and dragged him outside the prison. After Juvik adapted his eyes to the light, he could separate an enormous, purple armoured Hidecki, and an smaller Matoran. It was quite clear that the Hidecki didn’t build this castle by their own, they where way too stupid for doing that, by looking at the size of the doors, Juvik guessed that it was build by Matoran. The enormous Hidecki grabbed his throat and smacked him into a wall. The Hidecki spoke in broken Matoran language, Juvik could barely understand what he was saying. At some point in his snarling, he pointed his finger, or whatever had to be a finger, at the damaged, stone floor of the castle, giving Juvik an very bad feeling about his fate. Chapter four After being enslaved by the Hidecki, the Matoran wished they hadn’t survived The Tsunami. The Hidecki were horrible slave keepers, some of the Matoran had died out of pure desperation, others were killed, just for fun. Captain Damorek, once the noble defender of Ta-herem, was now working for his life in the blazing sun, for some moments, he stopped to take a look at the enormous palace the barbarian Hidecki conquered, until the green Hidecki cracked his whip, as a warning. In the distance, Damorek heard the sound of marching armies, the slave keeper stood up way more quickly than Damorek ever expected him to do, with a reason, only a few seconds later, and massive piece of rock smashed noisy into the stone, cleaned floor, just a few metres from the place he sat. The hell was released, it seemed every single being in an radius of at least hundred metres woke up from their daily life’s, and prepared for what could be the last thing they would ever prepare for. The Eastern and the Western Hidecki were in war with each other for years, sometimes the Western Hidecki got the upper hand, sometimes the Eastern. Now, the Hidecki king of the East decided that the time for an invasion had come, and marched down to the West. Feycan thought he was running for his life, in the middle of sharp arrows and cracking rocks, when he stood still like only a madman would do in such a situation, to find out that he wasn’t involved in this battle, the fighting Hidecki just ignored him. In the distance, he saw Iëk, ducked behind the death body of a fallen Hidecki, he yelled, his friend stood up, only to get his heart pierced by a flying arrow. A soul-crushing scream was the last thing he ever heart form his so loved friend. Damorek didn’t need much time to realize that this was the chance to make their escape, he quickly summoned order and discipline under his fellow matoran like a true-born leader, something the Hidecki obviously couldn’t. With hundreds, the Matoran ran out of their destroyed prisons, rushing to get to their boats before the vicious Hidecki noticed what was going on. Juvik was one of them, before his eyes, it must have been an invasion that was taking place. He had no experience with invasions, something he wanted to keep like that. Feycan held his death friend in his hands, anything he could do was waiting until the end of his live, but the end didn’t come. It seemed miraculous, but none of the arrows even came near to him, another cruel decision of his fate. Inside the fortress, the King of the West was nervous, all his troops, guards, or even elite forces, where just walked over. In the distance he heard the sounds of battle, he was closed in, almost. His fortress kept many secrets, one of them was the underground escape route the Matoran of Time used to leave the fortress in time, now he was about to do the same. Juvik almost reached the boats, when he was hunted down by an wounded Hidecki. Dodging the enormous stone axe the Hidecki used as weapon, he saw the other Matoran leaving the island, without him. After he played death until his opponent backed of, he saw Feycan, crying in the middle of what became a whole forest of ground-stuck arrows. Meanwhile, the other Matoran were floating in the middle of a clear ocean, happy they escaped, broken by their slavery under the Hidecki, and crying for the ones that couldn’t make it to the boats in time, or the ones crushed by the invasion of the Eastern Hidecki. Category:Stories